Knocked Up
by Courtneycat
Summary: Based on the movie. Courtney meets Duncan at a party, but things didn't go as planed when they both are drunk and heading over to Courtney's appartment. What will happen later on? Rated M for sexual themes and language!
1. Chapter 1: I got promoted!

**AN: **

**First I just need to say, that this story Is based on the movie 'Knocked Up', It's a hilarious movie about to strangers hooking up for one night then she gets preggers. **

**So, for Courtney to fit as the character In the movie, I had to make her a little more naive, like that she Is not always so bossy and stuff. And second, Duncan Isn't as cocky and perverted as always, maybe sometimes, but he also has to fit a little to the character. If you have seen the movie you know what Im talking about. **

**That was all I had to say, for now.. Enjoy my new story, hope many of you will like it ^^**

**AN: **

Courtney Ridgemount Garcia, was a well done and talented woman. She was twenty two years old, and lived as a guest at her best friend Bridgette and boyfriends house Geoff. Not that they were just dating or anything, they was actually married, but what Courtney couldn't understand was how people could find their love at the young age of twenty and get married with that person, and stay with him for the rest of your life.

Courtney work for the company E! Entertainment Television. And Is a career-minded woman who Is ready to give all up for a successful life In the end.

''And, pause.'' She directed to the camera man, who paused the camera. She was standing writing on a note pad, with her brown shoulder length hair up In a pony tail, with headphones on and a mic on the side. She now raised her head to see who was calling her name.

''Yeah?'' She answered, looking at the man that was about to Interview a local celebrity.

''I did not get my coffee minutes ago when I asked for It In the first place, and will you please tell that famous girl to get going with the make-up already, I don't have all day, I have other programs to tend to you know.'' The man fussed, not carrying about what other told or said to him. He had jet black hair and kind of a beard. His name was Chris, and he was unbelievably popular among TV shows, almost everyone wanted him to be their host.

Just smile, Courtney. She told her self as she was about to blow up. Be nice, and It will be over soon, just don't spill the beans and get fired for inappropriate behavior. She then put on a fake smile, before walking over to the food stand.

''Chris,'' She started as she gave him his black coffee In a plastic cup, ''You just need to know that when you are Interviewing her, you are not allowed to ask her about her new boob job, and all of her plastic surgeries she just got.'' He frowned at this, laughing a bit.

''Okay? Then what am I supposed to talk about, how her Chiuaua likes her new pink purse, and how good It feels to sit In It all day, I think the viewers would like to hear that.'' He sarcastically said, trying to make a point.

''What no, just look at the text screen, and I'll write what you'r going to say, okay? Just don't mess up, It can cost the company loads.'' She pleaded, with him 'whatevering' her walking over to the couch to sit down again.

**About 10minutes later.**

''And we're on In, 5, 4, 3, 2, and..1..'' Courtney said, before the camera went on and she made a go sign to Chris who was sitting In the couch with the famous celebrity Lindsay Hilton.

''Hey, Im Chris MaClean, and welcome back to channel show E!.'' He Introduced, with Courtney standing over the man who was writing on the screen for what Chris was about to say.

''So,'' He started looking over at the screen. ''I've heard something good has been happening In your life, hasn't It Lindsay?'' Then looked back at her, waiting for an answer.

''Well, duh. Yesterday I like got a boyfriend.'' She said, fixing her hair a bit, trying to look hot.

''Wow, really. What's his name.'' Chris asked, not sounding Interested. Then Courtney told the man to write 'be more engaged' so that It would appear on the screen. Chris saw this, but didn't bother to care.

''Oh gad, honestly I don't remember.'' She said, looking dumbfounded.

After a few minutes of that stupidness, Chris decided to have fun with the situation.

''So, Lindsay Hilton.'' He started, ''How Is your new life going.''

''What do you mean by that?'' She asked, looking at him.

''Well, you know, the new investments.'' He smirked, oh no, Courtney thought as she looked through her papers, ''this Is not In the script.'' She then took on the microphone that was on her headset, and led over to Chris's ear.

''Do not, I repeat, do not! Ask her any of those question!'' She whispered Into the mic, looking over at him to se a response. They were on the air, there was no time for fails. He then put his hand on his ear, took the earplug out and threw It casually away.

''Oh my gad, Vinny, you have to turn this of and to advertising, before he does any mistakes.'' She told one of the camera men, he nodded and got her message. There was suddenly a ringing noise that meant that It was break time with the filming.

''Hey, what was that for?'' Chris asked, looking offended.

''That, was for you not to ask any questions than was shown on the screen, that I specifically told you to do!'' She had her hands up In the air now, almost yelling at him.

She then heard someone behind her, call her name. ''Courtney, the boss wants to see you.'' Evelyn said, god, she Is the most untrusted mean woman who wants your life to be like hell. She did It once and she Is not going to do It again, Courtney thought as she saw her.

''Oh, why?'' Courtney answered, looking kind of nervous, what If she was about to loose her job.

''Ehm, just go.'' She said, trying to put on a smile, but didn't bother to Instead.

''Thanks,'' She said as she passed her, on her way to the office, ''_Evelyn._'' She said with a special tease In her voice that made her flip. While Courtney smiled satisfied walking over to the boss's office. Courtney knew Evelyn hated her name, that was one of the many reasons she said that to her often to get her pissed off.

**Exactly 10min after talking to the boss, a satisfied Courtney walked out of the office with a huge grin on her face, calling her best friend and roomate Bridgette to tell her the news.**

''You got promoted?'' Bridgette asked shocked, squealing afterwords.

''Yeah! Can you believe It, like here I thought I was going to get fired, then I got promoted!'' Courtney squealed back Into the phone.

''Well, this have to be celebrated.'' Bridgette exclaimed, she now heard Courtney groan on the other side of the line, ''Bridge, do you mind If we don't do that, you know me.''

''That's why Im doing It Court,'' her best friend told her, ''you need to loosen up more, get out, you know what Im saying?''

''Yeah, Im not deaf Bridgette.'' Courtney said, sarcastically. ''I still don't want to go out though.''

Bridgette then sighed, ''just for one hour, okay? I promise we'll leave after that, just come out with me and do something fun, like hello, you just got a higher place on your working spot.''

Courtney didn't really want to waist a night on just doing nonsense, but she really needed to celebrate her new promotion, and It was the only way to please Bridgette by saying 'yes' and just go out and have fun for one night.

''Okay…'' She finally sighed Into the phone, then suddenly heard Bridgette gasp, ''what did you just say?''

''I said, okay, I'll go out with you, but just for, _one_, night though, so you better not expect me to do this with you every weekend.'' This made Bridgette laugh, she never was the one to party or even be among a lot of people.

After an hour they both were dressed In their '_girls night out_' outfits. Bridgette was wearing a short black dress that had only one strap on the right side of the shoulder. Courtney In fact just had a white tank top and jeans on, she didn't care to dress up tonight.

''Tonight Is going to be the best celebration ever.'' Bridgette exclaimed, while they was sitting In the car on the high road, making their way to the most popular club In town, with Bridgette driving.

''Yeah…'' Courtney said, with a smile but did not exactly agree with her Idea of partying hard.

They were now parked at the club, and they went over to the security guard showing their ID's. He looked at them then at us, nodding as a sign for us to go In.

When they were Inside the place, they saw that It was filled up with lots of people dancing and having a fun time, there was loud music and a flashing lights. They then found a table to sit down on.

''Can you go get the drinks, Court?'' Bridgette asked, with Courtney sighing ''fine.''

She walked up to the bar and saw a lot of people standing In front of It not getting their drinks, cause the bartender showed off to a girl he thought was hot.

''Hey, she's not that Important man, now get us the drinks.'' Courtney suddenly heard from a person standing right by her side. She turned to see who It was. It was a boy, he looked like he was around her age. He had jet black hair, with amazingly baby blue eyes. He was wearing a red shirt and black jeans. Okay, even If she didn't care for boys at that time, and thought that they were Incomplete jerks, she actually found this guy.. Hot..

''It's so stupid, that he makes us wait.'' Courtney suddenly said, facing the guy.

''I know right, he looks like such a jerk.'' He said back, smirking at her. ''So, what's a fine looking lady like you doing hearer all by yourself?''

''Oh, Im not alone my friend Is right over there.'' She told him, pointing In Bridgette's direction.

''Nice.'' He said, turning around to the bar again to see that the man was still fooling around, he then went over the counter with his hands, and took two beers with him leaving the money on the counter.

''Wow, that was Incredibly fast, I guess I'll have to stand here waiting all night long now.'' She said, with a smile, joking about It.

''Not exactly, just take these.'' He told, giving her the two drinks. Courtney just looked shocked at him, ''Seriously?'' She asked, not knowing what to do.

''Yeah, It's fine. I'll just wait a few more minutes, no big deal.'' He gave her the drinks, earning a smile from her, with her gladly taking them.

She was about to walk away, but then turned around to still see that he was looking at her, ''my name Is Courtney, by the way.'' She told, then turned around again to walk, but got stopped by a pair of hands cupping her waist, with him leaning In whispering In her ear, ''Im Duncan.'' Which made her shiver.

He then let her go, turning back to the bar. She then walked away, not turning her back.

''So, who was that guy you were talking with, It seemed like you guys were really close.'' Bridgette teased, as Courtney sat down beside her, setting the drinks down on the table.

''He was nobody..'' She said, starting to smile ''he just offered me these drinks, cause the bartender was an ass, and let everybody wait on him.'' This made a smile appear on Bridgette's face.

''Well, well, well. Who Is the one loosing up now, huh?'' Courtney just turned away form her to look Into the crowd, not wanting Bridgette to know that It was exactly what she did, she was finally letting go of her ego self, and let her fun side step In.

**AN:**

**This my friends, Is my attempt on making a story based on a movie, I've never done It before, and I hope that now for the first time It can be a good story. **

**What did you think of my first chapter, I'd be so happy If you reviewed and told me what you thought of It, then I can see my wrongs and good sides :) **

**I really get encouraged by reading what you think of how I write, and what you think of the plot. **

**If I have support, It really makes me want to continue with the story ^^ **


	2. Chapter 2: The Accident

**Okay so I wrote something stupid last time in the authors note, I wrote that this was my first time writing a story dedicated to a movie, so yeah, I've already done two stories before based on movies, lol. But this time I meant that I was going to write a story that was based on the characters and stuff, the other stories just have the plot of the movie, so now that is cleared out of the way. **

**There have just been 1 review that I've lately seen, and I reeeaally hope that you guys write some more to me, cause it keeps me motivated and makes this story better then to just have one or two readers, so I hope many will sooner read this, I really do. **

**And, whenever I write like this intimate stuff, I feel embarrassed, it was almost that if I could't write that little scene I did a little longer down the page, again lol at that.**

**And I really want the chapters to be longer, I'm gonna work on that. But now I just wanted to get it out there so you could get more out of the story…**

**So, hope you like this chappie, enjoy the chapter ^^**

Okay, so maybe loosing up a bit wasn't all that bad. Courtney thought as she have been drinking a couple of beers. Her and Bridgette was sitting there talking, then out of nowhere someone came and interrupted them.

''Geoff?'' Bridgette asked, as she saw him hanging out with that guy Courtney had talked to earlier.

''Oh, hey babe.'' He said, sitting down besides her, taking his hand around her shoulder ''what's cracking.''

''Ehm, we were just celebrating Courtney's promotion, what are you doing?'' She asked, leaning more Into him.

''Hanging out with my buddy over there,'' Geoff said, pointing at Duncan who was standing right by the table where they sat.

''Hey, It's you.'' Duncan said, sitting down besides Courtney, who looked shocked at him.

''Hi, so I see you got your drink.'' She mocked, referring to the jackass behind the bar.

''Well, yeah. He got back to serving others when a huge muscle guy came there and told him It was his girl he was talking to.'' He told with Courtney laughing at It, which made him laugh as well.

''So, Im starting to get pretty tired, you ready to head home?'' Bridgette asked, looking at both Geoff and Courtney.

''Already, Bridge?'' Geoff asked with a whiny voice, he sure had been there for a long time, but did not feel the feeling for going home already now, It was just twelve o'clock at night time.

''Yeah Geoff, I think that you've had plenty of time to ''party'' or whatever It Is you do when your out.'' She told him while standing up, dragging him with, by pulling his arm.

''Courtney, you coming?'' She asked her friend who was still sitting down, enjoying Geoff's friends company.

''Nah, I think I'll stick around here for a little while.'' She answered, looking at how shocked Bridgette got.

''Okay, I will see you later then, I guess..'' She awkwardly said, while looking at Courtney who was smiling back at her while she and Geoff was walking out from the club and to the car.

''Well, that was.. Intimidating..'' Duncan joked, taking another sip of his drink.

''Oh, stop It.'' She giggled, also drinking a bit of her beer. ''So, what do you do In life?'' He asked, much to Courtney's surprise.

''Well, I work for the TV company E! Im a camera editor and such, but I just got promoted to a new level so now Im the Interviewer, that's why Im here tonight celebrating.'' She smiled at him, and got one back as she was finished, wow, this guy seems so nice and handsome. Courtney thought as she amused his talking.

''Oh, yeah. I think I've heard of that show before.'' He said, starting to think a bit. ''So wanna go dancing?''

This made her sit In silence for a bit, and switch a little on the sitting spot as she said, ''I really, can't dance.'' She now looked down In embarrassment.

''Seriously? Everyone can dance sweetheart. Watch and learn.'' He then took her hand In his, and pulled her up from her seat, bringing her out on the dance floor where It was crowded with people.

Courtney stared at the other people who was dancing and fooling around them, dancing In the beat to the music. This made her a bit nervous, was she supposed to be dancing like that? She now saw Duncan who started to move body, and raising his hands up In the air.

''Come on, already. Dance your panties off.'' She gasped a little at what he just said, but took It as a dancing matter or a saying for having fun on the dance floor.

She then started to move a little, she listened to the boom bass music that was going through the place, as she stared to move more to the beat. She got more and more Into It, which Duncan clearly saw. He then moved closer to her, taking his hands on her hips which made her stop dancing and looking at him. He now moved In to her ear about to say something, ''Be right back, I'll get us some drinks.'' That's when the real deal started…

They had been drinking almost all night now, and been dancing and partying like crazy.

''Wohoo! Im like.. I.. I haven't had so much fun In like, evaar!'' Courtney happily yelled, with a hanging loosely around Duncan's neck, while they both were having a to good of a time.

''Yeah, let's like get the heck out of here.'' Duncan applied, with the same drunk enthusiasm lying In his voice, as he carried her out of the club and Into a taxi cab.

Twenty minutes later they were at his apartment, barging Into his room while they were lip locking. Their hands were roaming each others bodies, as they was still standing. Suddenly they fell back, and landed In his bed with her on top him, which still didn't stop their making out session.

Courtney's hands were In Duncan's hair and down towards his neck. While his were on the very of her back and lower If you know what I mean. They was In this position for a few minutes, then they broke apart and was now sitting up.

They looked at each other, then started to take of their shirts throwing them on the floor. They then stopped for a silence, but got stopped by what Duncan was about to say, '' you look so much hotter then me, without your sweater on.'' She gave him a look, then jumped on him again, crashing her lips against his.

''Do you have a condom?'' She asked, as she panted In his ear.

''Yeah, I've got one In my pocket.'' He said, getting out from under her, and leaned down from the bed and to the floor, reached Into his pants and took It out.

A while went as he tried to get It on, keeping her wait In agony with herself.

''Are you done, yet?'' She impatiently asked, patting her hands against the bed hesitantly.

''Almost, It won't, come on.'' He then heard her groan off boredom, ''just do It already!'' She yelled, with him getting her point.

''Okay, then!'' He then threw the condom away, and It landed not the floor on top of his clothes.

''Finally!'' Courtney let out, as he went on top of her again.

And the next thing you now, the neighbor dog started to bark and howl cause of their loud noises and banging, which made the owners wake up as well from their sleep, yelling at the dog to make him stop.

At Bridgette and Geoff's house, they were just coming throughout the door. Bridgette then plopped down on the couch, with Geoff going into the kitchen.

''Hey, babe. When do you think Courtney will be coming back?'' She asked him, sounding worried.

''Chillax Bridge, I know my man Duncan. He'll take care of her.'' He then sat down on the couch besides her, opening a bottle of beer, turning on the TV.

''But, what if they get too drunk?'' She asked, looking up at him still having that worried look on her face.

''Then they take a cab home, I've done it a lot of times when I was uber drunk.'' He assured her, trying to calm her down by rubbing his hand on her back.

''Yeah, I guess your right. I'm just worried, y'know.'' Geoff understood that, ''She'll be back tomorrow, no sweat.'' This made her calm more and more down, and then she wasn't worried about her friend anymore, or at least not as much as she was five minutes ago.

''Oh, Geoffy bear. You always know the right words to say.'' She gushed, snuggling into him, as he laid down on the couch.

''What can I say, baby. Your the one who makes me inspired.'' He told, making her even more 'awwe' then before.

They then spent the night making out, instead of watching a movie.

**The next morning.. **

Courtney woke up feeling dizzy and having a hell of a headache. After a few minutes she was able to recall where she was at. She was in a room that was both black and white, a lot of clothes were thrown around in the room, and there was a few pictures hanging on the wall and stuff. I wonder where I am, she thought as she took her hand on her head due to the pain.

She looked down seeing that she was in a bed, and besides her was.. A boy.. But not just any boy. It was the boy she met at the club yesterday, she clearly remembered that she met him but not what happened afterwords. Maybe that explains why she's in his apartment and bed.

She slowly moved out of the bed, taking on her panties, bra, pants and sweater. She quickly went out of his bedroom, but decided to wait for him to wake up so they could clear the air.

She went to his kitchen and opened the fridge, she then saw some left over pasta. She took it out and warmed it in the microwave. She also made some coffee, and sat down at the dinner table.

After she finished the food, she took the coffee mug with her as she made her way to his room again. When she entered she now saw that the sheets had been moved, and was now below his ass. God, it really was a disgusting moment though.

She stood in the door opening, knocking slightly on the door which was on the side, just to wake him up. He seemed to not react, but suddenly his head moved up and looked around.

He then saw Courtney, and sat up in bed. ''Hey there, weren't you the girl at that club yesterday?'' He asked her, while stretching bringing his hands up in he air while doing so.

''Well, yeah..'' She started, ''Look I had a great time yesterday, but now I have to go to work.'' This made his look go directly to her in a worried one.

''Why, go right away?'' He asked, starting to get dressed.

''Cause I have a job to do maybe.'' She answered, making it seem obvious. ''Why don't we have lunch first, so we can get to know each other?''

Courtney got a little shocked at that question, she thought that he was a guy that only had one night stands, and left the girl the next day, this sounds interesting.

''Okay, if you want to.'' She smiled, with him walking over to her and through the door.

''Oh believe me, I do sweetheart.'' He smirked, which made her blush a little. They then went to his car and drove off to the cafe.

**A/N: **

**Like I said, I'm going to make them longer, I have to, but whenever I try I just write stupid stuff. So I really hope the next one will be longer. **

**See you guys, later! **


	3. Chapter 3: I made a huge mistake

Duncan and Courtney were on their way to the cafe, near by in town. When they got there, they sat down and ordered coffee, while Duncan ordered pancakes to it.

''So, what do you work with?'' He suddenly asked, making her fall off board.

''Well, I told you last night.'' She said, with a weird facial look, ''Oh you did? I don't think I remember..'' He said, putting his hand up to his head to relief the pain in his head.

''Ofcourse you don't, were you even conscious yesterday?'' She asked, looking over at him who looked kind of lost due to It being so early.

''Well, yeah. But after we danced a little, it got a little blurry.'' She nodded saying, ''Then we're half way, I also got lost right in the dancing.'' Courtney now thought of what cold've possibly happened after that but couldn't cause of a massive head block and headache.

They sat there in silence for a few minutes, cause of nothing else to talk about. So, Courtney used this moment to really look at him, to see who he really was. She hadn't seen him before that's for sure, but last night she had to agree with herself was great, even with a wild stranger.

He had on a black shirt, with jeans to it and red converses. She noticed this earlier when they went to the car. But what she was really caught by, it would be his eyes. His beautiful, baby blue, crystal eyes.

Courtney was brought out of her gaze, when the waitress suddenly showed up with their coffee and Duncan's pancakes.

''Where did you say you worked again?'' She heard him ask, after taking a bit of his pancake.

''E! Company's, as a camera and show director, but recently got promoted up to be a host also.'' She smiled proudly at this, as he smiled back at her.

''So, I never got to know what you worked as.'' This was Courtney's time to ask, cause of her telling about her job like two times now, and him not even once.

''I have two jobs actually.'' He started, taking a bite of the pancake lying before him. ''First of all, I do a job as a bartender at this club, and I think I'd do a hell of a better job then that jackass yesterday.'' He smirked, making her laugh at this.

''And the second, is kind of a hobby me and my friends have.'' This made Courtney's face perk up, looking oddly at him.

''What do you mean?'' She curiously asked, seeing Duncan had a smug look on his face.

''Me and a few buddies of mine have a site actually, where you can call in and ask for what and where in a movie and for how long time a girl flashes her tits.'' He now saw her shocked face, maybe he shouldn't have told her, he thought as he saw how she became.

''Are you serious? Your site is a, porn site?''

''I'ts not a, porn site, Courtney.'' He tried to assure her, ''It's a 'find hot girls flashing boobs moments from movies' site.''

''Sounds like porn to me..'' Courtney muttered, taking a sip of her coffee.

A while after talking together, Courtney looked at her watch and saw that it was time for her to leave. ''Well, this has been great, but I got to go to work now if you'll excuse me.'' She now was about to stand up and leave, but when she was half way from leaving she heard him say something to her.

''Wait, eh, can I get your number?'' He asked, with Courtney turning around, ''we had fun right, might as well hook up again.'' He tried to say, with her now coming back at the table, looking a little disturbed.

''Eh, yeah. Fine.'' She weirdly said, trying to reach something in her bag, ''here, you can get my card. That will be the best.. Way..''

''Well, if you wanna contact me I don't have a cell. Eh, right now cause of payment complications, but you can email me, just check at that page my email is right there.'' He told, with her trying to follow what he was saying.

''Okay.'' She said, standing up.

''Alright, then.'' He said, standing up too.

''It was nice to meet you.'' Courtney told him, then they awkwardly hugged, ''See ya.'' They both said, as she made her way out and he sat down again.

''That was fucking, brutal.'' He told himself, as he sat there for himself, ''yeah that was brutal.''

After Courtney had been to work all day, she got really uncomfortable about the thought that she had slept with a guy she didn't even knew, and they went out on a awkward breakfast meeting. She had to see Bridgette, and tell her about the happening between them last night and today.

She now drove to Bridgette's house, which currently was her home too for a while since her last relationship with a guy that kind of messed up everything in her life. So her friend was there for her, and let her stay at her house as long as she wanted and needed.

''Hey, Bridgette.'' She yelled as she got in the house. ''Hello, are you here?''

She then suddenly felt a little person run at her and hug her, she then looked down to see a little girl with blond hair, and brown eyes that met hers. ''Ehm, hello there. Do you know where Bridgette is?'' She asked the girl.

''Oh, you mean my sissy, she's upstairs.'' The girl said, and let go of Courtney. She then ran away into the living room again.

Courtney went upstairs, and into her and Geoff's room.

''Repainting the room, I see.'' She said, totally unaware that she was there, which made Bridgette being scared by her.

''Omg, Courtney. You startled me.'' Bridgette told her, having her hand on her chest to ease down her breathing.

''Sorry, Bridge. It's just that, yesterday I made a huge mistake.'' She told, sitting down at a chair in the room, Bridgette sat down her painting tool and went over to her.

''Yeah? Who was that guy anyways, I just now that Geoff knows him.''

She now smiled at her, ''That's the problem, I don't even know who he was, he was just some random guy I met there, you saw him right?''

''Yeah, before we went, he looked.. Decent..'' Bridgette slowly said, before turning to Courtney again.

They were quiet for a minute then they heard Geoff come in the front door, as he yelled ''hey Bridge, I'm home baby.''

''Geoff!'' They then heard a little girl's voice said. ''Hey, Lilly. Ready for some grub.'' They heard him say, they then went into the kitchen with the girl yelling, 'yeeeah pizza' all the way.

''So, that's your little sister? I don't think I've seen her before.'' Courtney said, smiling at her.

''Yeah, she is staying with us for a bit, cause of my parents are on a vacation then they have to work afterwords, but it's going fine having her here.'' Bridgette told her, while getting up taking of her painting clothes, changing into new ones. ''You don't mind do you? I mean, having a little girl running around the house.'' She asked her, just to make sure.

''What, no. Of course not.'' Courtney said, while smiling back at her, ''I love kids. You know that Bridge.'' She answered her question with a nod.

''So, you guys had sex?'' She could hear Bridgette ask, from the other side of the room.

''Pretty much, yeah.'' She answered with a yawn, feeling a bit tired. ''Did he wear a condom?'' She heard her say now.

''Yes.'' Courtney said, with Bridgette letting out in relief, ''thank god.''

''Hey, girls. Dinner's ready.'' They heard Geoff call at them. ''Coming, babe.'' She called back, taking a sweater on, heading for the door.

''You are so lucky to have a guy like, Geoff.'' Courtney muttered, following after her downstair.

''Don't worry Courtney, your prince charming will come too, one day, maybe he wasn't the right decision for you.''

Duncan didn't do much this day, after the breakfast he went straight home. When he got inside, he saw his roommates/buddy's sitting on the couch talking about random stuff.

He had four roommates, besides himself. Their names was Trent, Owen, Harold and DJ. They were usually a weird gang, but what the heck right? They were his friends, and have been since collage.

''Seriously, Harold. Your gonna do it?'' He suddenly heard, Owen yell.

''Gosh, yes. Why did you think I agreed the first time around.'' Harold also yelled, trying to make them understand.

''What are you guys, yelling about?'' Duncan said, not really caring.

''Well, dofus over here and us made a bet, and he agreed dude.'' DJ told him, with the others laughing.

''So, what was the bet then?''

''That Harold don't shave in three months, so that he will end up with a sick beard and look like a hobo. And if he succeed he'll get a hundred bucks.'' Trent explained to Duncan who was totally dumbfounded at that moment.

''Easy, money, made.'' Harold said, sitting back in his seat. ''Just you wait, until it's gone about a month you'll surrender.'' Owen said to him.

Duncan came over to them and sat down on the couch. They didn't seem to see how clearly upset he was before, but when they all got nothing to do they saw it on him.

''Hey, Duncan. How did it go with that girl you were with yesterday?'' Trent asked, remembering that he hooked up with a fine chick.

''Fine. Until this morning.'' He muttered, sitting down on the couch besides Trent and Owen.

''Oh, boy.'' DJ let out, ''what happened, man?''

''She didn't seem to like me, though. Maybe yesterday, but then she was high ass drunk.'' He exclaimed, ''she didn't laugh at my jokes. She even thought our website was total bull crap.''

They then heard a gasp from Owen, ''What? That stupid slut, just forget about her man, your so much better then her, you can even find a chick a lot better and hotter then that.''

''Yeah, I think so too..'' Duncan let out, staring serious at the guys.

''I thinks it's good you had sex with her, like a guy like you had sex with her. Like I feel, like I've had sex with her also.'' Owen said again, trying to make a point.

''I was so drunk, I wish I could remember it though.'' Duncan said, taking his hands behind his head shutting his eyes.

**8 weeks later.. **

Courtney was apparently at a good point in her life, she had a good job, nice friends that would stick up for her no matter what, a nice life and home. No, boyfriend though. But she didn't need that, or at least that's what she kept telling herself.

''Okay, so were on in five.'' Vinny the camera guy told her, she was now a host for the show. And she was about to interview the celebrity Justin Timberlake (**It really is justin from total drama**).

She squeaked inside, cause of getting so excited to do this job for real, finally she was able to show herself. And not just be in the back, and make other people do what she wanted.

''Hi, this is Courtney Garcia coming to you with an exclusive interview with the one and only, Justin Timberlake. Who is a all time model and also a actor in some of the upcoming films.'' She introduced, doing it flawless, until she felt something in her stomach that wasn't right.

''So, Justin. Were you a fan of other actors when you grew up?'' She asked, with her stomach suddenly starting to make some sound.

''Well, not actually, when I grew up I was kind of a fan of myself.'' He answered, looking a little weirdly at Courtney, who was sometimes bending a little over and breathing more heavily.

''Wow, that must have been.. Great.. I mean.. Eh.. Yeah..'' She now started to feel more and more nauseous.

''Yeah, I threw it on and..'' He started, but then looked at her again, ''are you okay?'' He asked, getting a nod from her, ''yeah, I'm fine just, what were your favorite music?'' She tried to ask again, yet she failed a little and started to take her hand up to her mouth, to prevent herself from doing a bad thing right there and then.

''Well, you know. There was so many, but then again I guess you can count me as one, and I was only at the age of seven, can you imagine.'' Now she didn't really look to good anymore.

She suddenly ran away and over to the trash can, puking in it.

''Is this some kind of a prank show, cause if it is I'm not into it.'' Justin threatened, crossing his arm over his chest looking over at her gross puking moment.

A while after this happened, she was at the video editing room with a fellow worked, as they sat there and saw the clip.

''God, that is gross.'' He said, while they looked at it, ''can't we put it up on youtube, or something?'' He asked her, laughing a bit.

''What? No! I'm not gonna be a youtube sensation, I made a fool out of myself, Joe.'' She told him, laughing a bit herself.

''You sound like a person dying or something.'' Joe said, laughing again. ''God, your such an asshole.'' She told him, looking at the computer screen.

''Don't worry, I'm just joking, I'm gonna fix this.'' He assured her, clicking the computer mouse.

''Yeah, you can just edit that or something.'' She let out, now looking down. ''Then we can, like, redo my questions and..'' She got stopped in her sentence, when she felt something come up her throat again.

''What was that.'' Joe asked, then saw looked at her seeing he was about to puke. ''Hey, not over here.'' He took a hold of her back then went over the room, to get a trash can.

She immediately threw up, letting the liquid mass fall into the trash bag.

''Are you okay?'' He asked, as she got up, ''are you sick, or something?''

''Oh my gad, oh my gad.'' She let out, as she breathed in with her nose and out with her mouth.

''What did you eat?'' He asked her again, getting a answer from her right away, ''I haven't eaten anything today.''

''Do you have like the flue, or something?''

''I don't know.'' She yet again answered.

''Gad, I hope your not pregnant.'' Joe let out, getting back to his computer again.

''It's impossible,'' she started, ''you have to have sex, to get pregnant.'' Then after she said that, it all appeared to her. She then suddenly heard Joe speak to someone.

''Hey, B.K. It's Joe over here.'' He said into his phone. ''Courtney just puked man..'' He told the guy on the other line. ''Dude, that's what I said, that she's probably pregnant.'' He waited a few seconds then spoke again.

''How does she's look right now?'' He asked, recalling his question. ''Well, she looks like she just realised that she's pregnant.''

''Oh, gad.'' She said to herself, as she made her thoughts straight, was she really pregnant?

**A/N: **

**A bit of a cliffhanger there! But I guess you guys already know the answer to that question.. xD **

**So, I hope that this chapter was a bit long, well apart from my other chapters cause I usually don't write so much in a chapter.**

**Tell me what you think about this chapter, it will mean so much to me, and what you guys think of the characters and the story and stuff, and any ideas would also be great if you have someone in mind :) **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and my story, so the next chapter will probably be uploaded new weekend cause of tests at school and stuff, gawd, so much to do where I am going..**

**And, I got a new kitten, it's sooo super duper cute, but I have a hard time choosing a name for her, so you guys got any female kitten names I could possibly give to my kitty cat, that would be awesome! :D **

**See you next chapter ^^**


	4. Chapter 4: After 8 weeks

Courtney was driving home from work, and after all the puking incidents today and the talk with Joe she really started to think that she was pregnant. She was so stressed right now, so a talk with Bridgette would possibly make it better, she had this weird way of always making things better for her.

She parked the car in the driveway, and ran inside to find Geoff, Bridgette and Lilly sitting in the couch in the living room watching TV.

''Oh, hey Mocha.'' Geoff said, looking in her direction, ''late work night?''

''Yeah, kind off.'' She shrugged, smiling at him, ''eh, Bridgette. Can I talk to you for a bit.'' Bridgette saw that something was wrong with her, and nodded standing up from the couch, with them moving to the stairs that led to her room.

When they were inside, Courtney slammed the door shut walking over to the bed sitting down besides Bridgette.

''So, what's wrong?'' She asked, patting her back for comfort.

''You know that guy I slept with for like, what was it?'' She asked herself thinking, ''Yeah, eight weeks ago. Right.'' Bridgette nodded, while sitting and listening.

''I think I might be pregnant, since that incident..'' She said, and looked down. This made Bridgette gasp bringing a hand up to her mouth, ''but I thought you guys used protection.''

''Well, me too. I actually don't remember much of it though.'' Courtney muttered, now looking over at her with a worried expression.

''Uhm, when was your last period?'' Bridgette asked her, trying to find out if there was a way that she wasn't pregnant.

''I think it was, eh no. Hmm, two weeks ago? What no, shit. I can't remember!'' She bursted out, keeping her hands on her head cause of the thinking pressure. ''I'm just been so stressed out with work, and I can't remember my period.''

''Did I meet him?'' Bridgette asked, still having her arms around her.

''Yeah, he was that kind of tall guy, with jet black hair. Eyebrow piercing, and really blue eyes.'' The way Courtney described him, made Bridgette have her doubts.

''The one you met at the bar, and came over with Geoff?'' She asked her, ''Yeah.'' Courtney answered, finding her phone.

''Here, I got a video from it.'' She said, while searching through her phone to find it. ''Ah, here.'' She moved it over in her direction for her to see. This was where they was half drunk, and suddenly Duncan appeared on it, ''Heeeey! I live in your phone!'' Was heard from him, and 'whohooing' from Courtney in the background.

''Ohh,'' Bridgette said, while watching the video. Courtney and Duncan was jumping in the crowd of people while she was filming them, ''this is like the best night I'm my life!'' He yelled, then the video stopped.

''Are you serious, that guy? How did it happen?'' Bridgette asked, as Courtney let her hands fall into her lap with her phone in them.

''I don't know.'' She said, while staring into the empty air. ''Well,'' Bridgette started to say, standing up. ''There's only one way to find out.'' She offered her hands to Courtney and brought her up to stand.

''Hey, Geoff. Were going out for a bit. See ya!'' She spoke fast, as they ran down the stair case, taking on their jackets and shoes. Then making their way out to the car.

They drove to a store, and ran inside. ''Where are they, where are they?'' Courtney desperately said, with Bridgette also being stressed.

They ran in each others direction to find what they were looking for, when Courtney suddenly heard Bridgette yell out to her that she had found it. There they were, the pregnancy tests. They took a load of them, and threw them into their shopping cart, now running to the cashier.

''Come on, Bridgette!'' She yelled at her, as they went out of the car again, and into their house. When they ran by the living room they could se that Geoff and Lilly had fallen asleep on the couch, still with the TV.

They finally ran up to Bridgette and Geoff's room, and with Courtney into the bathroom. They had a own bathroom in there so that they wouldn't have to walk downstairs, whenever they had to go. Pretty smart, actually. And to not wake up others in the house. Bridgette came over to her with four of the packages.

Courtney grabbed them, and teared them open taking out one of the tests. She took down her pants, and sat down on the toilet, ready to pee on the test to get the results.

''Bridgette!'' She suddenly heard her scream.

''What?'' She yelled back, thinking something was wrong.

''Give me another test, and the juice.'' Courtney told her, looking horrified at the test she just got results from. She drank half the juice, to get her to pee again.

She had now been taking eight tests, letting them lie on the sink, ready to tell.

''Oh, look. A smiley face.'' Bridgette gushed, looking at one of the tests. ''Wait. That's not good.'' She realized, with her frown falling.

They then went over to see what they said, ''they can't all be positive.'' Bridgette said, as they saw that everyone was positive. ''Hey, let me try one.''

Bridgette sat down on the toilet, taking a test as well to check if they were broken or something. But they didn't seem to notice the person sneaking up on them from outside the room, seeing that Bridgette took a test. Geoff was taking a peek in, without them noticing, but quickly made his way downstairs again.

''Oh no, Courtney look.'' She told, giving her the test, ''it's positive!'' Courtney took it, and looked at it with Bridgette sitting there in shock.

''Wait, no. You must have picked up the wrong one.'' Courtney told her, seeing that one of the ones on the sink was a negative sign on.

''Oh god. I.. I got real scared there.'' Bridgette said, while breathing out, ''that would've been horrible.''

While this was going on, they decided to go outside to sit by the pool to relax a little and to get some air and talk out about stuff that happened.

''This.. This can't be right.'' Courtney said, as she was lying down on one of the outdoor chairs.

''It's going to be fine, Courtney.'' Bridgette told her, as her friend was stressing out.

''No, no, no.'' Courtney let out, bringing her hands up to her face.

''You, can just call him.'' She said to her.

''What, I can call him after the doctor appointment. I can call him so much later. You know what, I can't even call him, he doesn't have a phone!''

''What, why?'' Bridgette asked, wondering her question.

''He said he had some paying, or money problems, or whatever.'' Courtney groaned. ''The only thing I can do is look him up on his website.''

Seconds after she said that, they decided to go inside to the computer and find his mail on this site of his. She wasn't, to, surprised of the name of the website though as it was called 'flesh of the stars'.

They went in on the email for the site, and saw quit a few of them.

''Duncan, right.'' Bridgette asked, as they looked through the names. ''Yes.'' Courtney said, feeling uncomfortable by just thinking of it.

''Okay.'' She said, while going into her hotmail writing a message. ''What is your number? I have to speak with you right away.'' Courtney nodded, as she saw what she wrote.

''Send it.''

''You sure?'' Bridgette asked, looking at her. There was a bit of a pause, but then she let out, ''Yeah, just do it.'' And with that she sent it, while Courtney was almost biting her nails of.

''Let's get downstair and get some ice-cream, I need to think about something else for a while.''

At another part in town were a guy and his friends, having fun together by sitting in their backyard with music playing and smoking with a bong.

''Okay, you guys. This is the greatest shit ever.'' Duncan told the others, as he breathed in the weed through a bong they had. This is what their days was like, chilling, listening to some music, and to smoke on their bong.

''That's what I told you, man!'' DJ said, from a distance also taking a breath of it.

''Hey, Duncan. There's a message for you at the flesh of the stars site.'' Trent said, sitting in a chair a little away from them. Duncan then started to walk over to him, laughing at the same time.

''You want me to read it to you.'' Trent asked, getting a nod from Duncan.

''Duncan, what is your number. I need to speak to you right away.'' Trent said, as he read the letters from the message, then he paused for a minute before saying, ''from, Courtney Garcia.''

When they all heard, what Trent said they got surprised and screamed out in happiness for their man, Duncan.

''Dude, she want's a second round with you.'' Owen said, he usually said the dirty stuff, cause he was kind of a perverted guy when he came to it, and he hadn't had a girlfriend since high school, so there was many reasons for him to be like he was. He really was the guy to get no one to like him also, I mean come on. He was fat and never went out. Poor, guy though.

''Wow, okay. Send her the number.'' Duncan said eagerly, to Trent which wrote what he said to him.

''Now my fellas, we wait.'' DJ told them, as they went back to drinking and smoking.

Courtney was really worried as she paced the room several times, as she waited for the message from Duncan to arrive. She really needed to talk to him, like what was going through her mind when she hooked up with him, he was not really a charmer or the best looking guy. She thought, as she walked around, looking at the ground.

I mean come on, I can do better then this, and now I am pregnant with this douche. She once again thought, feeling anger starting to stream into her body. What would her parents say, or his. This was the worst of all things that she had ever done in life. Nothing could top this, just that she would get together with him, yeah right. Like that would ever happen. She sarcastically said in her mind.

Then she heard a beep, coming from the computer. It was from her hotmail, a message from flesh of the stars, finally!

She looked up the message, and saw the number. She dialed it in, and the tone on the phone started to buzz.

Over at Duncan's again, they were all pumped up, being crazy and stuff when the phone started to ring. They all let out a ''ooooohhhh!'' As he went over to it.

''Someone, wants another piece!'' Owen said, referring to Courtney. ''Okay, hush.'' Duncan told them, and made them be quiet for him to talk.

''Yeah, hello.'' He said into the phone, ''Uhm, hi. This is Courtney. I don't know if you remember..'' She spoke, but quickly got an answer.

''Yeah, Courtney. How can I forget.'' He said, while the other guys just laughed in the background, making fun of him.

''Okay, I was wondering if maybe, you could make it to dinner with me tomorrow night?'' She paced around the room as she said this, and she looked over at Bridgette who sat in the chair, shaking her head saying no to what she just said.

''Yeah, you can just call and let me know when and where,'' he told her, taking Trent's head bringing him back and forth with his head sideways against his junk, to make a sex joke to the guys, of what would happen when they were finished eating dinner.

''Okay, so I'll see you then?'' She asked, having a worried expression on her face, ''yeah. Sounds great, see you tomorrow.'' He then ended the phone call, screaming to the guys, ''oh yeah! I'm getting laid!'' They then started to make a lot of noise.

When suddenly Harold came out of the house with his PJ's on, and no glasses which made him see nothing and his eyes get more closed. ''GOSH! You guys, I'm trying to sleep. Can't I get one night of silence from you!''

They all then laughed at him, and keeping on partying like they had moments ago, with Harold leaving mad in the house again saying, ''Gosh! I hate you guys!''

**A/N: **

**Hello again, so sorry for the late delay or update, so busy with school and tests, we have on like once a week, and they really count, so I kind of have to practice for them ;) **

**I was gonna write about the date too, but then the chapter wouldn't have been out before tomorrow, so I figured you guys have waited enough. Hope this was fun for you to read ! ^^**

**Review if you like too, to tell me what I did good and not so good, and what I can get better at. It really helps ;) **

**So, anyways, what do you guys think of my 'grammar' or writing style, cause I'm not american or any of those things, so I speak another language. But I learned english mostly by reading other stories online and watching shows :3 Just wanted to know, see you next chapter. **


	5. Chapter 5: Telling him

Courtney arrived at the restaurant half an hour early, she wanted to be prepared for everything, even if it was the little last detail. It was dark outside, and since there was almost no lights in the parking lot she fell. Cause she was wearing high healed shoes and she tripped on a stupid little rock.

''God, damn it, fuck!'' She yelled, standing up gasping at herself of what she just said. She looked around but to no find any people in the area where she was to hear her say that. She brushed the dirt away off of her dress and walked in the direction of the restaurant.

She was wearing a red, tight sitting dress. Her hair was brought up, in a casual doughnut looking form, with a few hair strands following down her face on each side. She wore light makeup like always, and was not here to seduce him or anything cause of what she was wearing, she was just gonna tell him the truth and take whatever that was gonna happen or he was gonna say.

She walked inside to find the place quit nice actually, she had never been there before and doubted it but now she found it beautiful. She was taken to a table by one of the waiters, and was offered the menu but she told him that she was waiting on someone.

After waiting for about ten minutes, she looked up to see a guy enter the restaurant. He wasn't dressed very nice, he was wearing a t-shirt, a hoodie and jeans. For a restaurant. Maybe she should've told him what to wear. She decided to ignore that fact, and focus on the real problem here.

''Hey, there.'' Duncan said, as he sat down. ''What a nice place.''

She nodded in response, ''yeah, yeah.''

''So, how's work? At E! company, right?'' Duncan asked her, trying to start a conversation between them.

''Oh, it's great. You know.'' She slowly said, while letting out a little fake or more desperate laugh.

''Yeah, it's nice to finally really talk to you again.'' He told her, ''last time we, didn't even do that.. So..''

''Yeah..'' She agreed, to their awkward talk.

They sat like that for a few seconds. When he finally was about to say something the waiter came over, and interrupted him. ''Hi, I'll be your waiter tonight. Have you decided on what to get?''

Courtney smiled at him, as she looked at the menu. ''I'll have the shrimp delicacy,'' as she finished she looked over at Duncan to see if he was ready to order. ''Yeah, and I'll have the burger with fries.''

As Courtney sighed, she handed the waiter her menu, the same did Duncan.

''Do you want anything to drink?''

''Yeah, I'll just have some water, thank you.'' Courtney said, being polite. ''Same for me, amigo.'' Duncan also said.

''Very well, then.'' He then walked away leaving the two in silence, once again. They both sat there and looked away at other people or something else in the room, it sure was better then to look at each other, and not say a word.

''So,'' Courtney suddenly started, ''I thought that we could use this time, to get to know each other better.''

Duncan nodded at her request, and moved a little as the waiter came with their water. He took the glass up to his mouth, and took a sip of the cold ice cubed water. ''Shoot away, what do you want to know?'' He asked her, getting a shocked response from her, this was not what she was thinking, she didn't know what to ask him.

''Eh.. What.. Do you do besides that, eh.. Website of yours?''

He gently laughed at her rather weird saying of his one job that she seemed to hate for a reason. I mean, come on. It's not that bad. It's just a site where you can see boob scenes from movies, he thought as for what to tell her.

''Well, as you may or may not remember. I do work as a bartender.'' He reminded her, ''and I guess that's it.''

''Wow, well okay.'' She nodded in agreement, towards him.

''And I'm not the guy who has all the money in the world, just so that is said.''

This made her attention towards him light more up, and she became more focused on what he was about to say.

''Cause I kind of ran away from my parents when I was seventeen, and crashed at my friends place till now. So, they don't know where I am, and thats why I'm so low on money.'' He told her, while looking down at the table. He didn't dare to have eye contact with her during this conversation.

''But over the years, when I didn't have them to take care of me anymore I got a job as a bartender and we recently made this page, so..'' He was silent after his speech about how his shitty life turned out, and she looked at him with a really shocked face.

''Oh, okay. I did not expect that. But, okay.'' She tried to make herself calm, trying to tell herself that everything was gonna be fine, but then again thought why the hell she could've ever made this huge mistake, to sleep with this guy and have his baby. These thoughts made her get to much over her head, so she decided to get them out and tell him why she really called him to get here.

''So, I've got something to tell you.'' She finally got out, due to thinking if she was gonna leave and pretend this never happened, or two, tell him and hope for the best.

''Eh, yeah. I'm pregnant.''

Duncan recently had his face down towards the table, since silence flew over them for a few minutes. But when he heard those word escape her mouth, he had to check again in his head to see if he heard right.

''Fuck off.'' He suddenly said, without thinking.

''What?'' She right away asked him, as she also gasped in her sentence, due to his rudeness.

''What?'' He also asked, seeming lost in their conversation.

''I'm pregnant?'' She said again, but also made it sound like a question.

''With emotions?''

''With a baby!''

Now both didn't seem to keep in, on what they were talking about anymore. And it made Courtney mad, as if he didn't ''know'' what they were talking about, but he just pretended that he didn't know.

''You're the father.'' Courtney said, while looking at him with a stern look.

''What.. How is that even possible.'' He said, trying to defend himself. Which did not, work.

''Yeah, I thought we were wearing a condom.'' She told him.

''No, we weren't.'' He slowly said, suddenly remembering more and more of the night the two of them shared.

''Why not?'' She asked him, looking confused. ''Because you told me, not to.'' He answered, also looking a little confused.

''Wha.. I did never.. Say that!'' She defended herself.

''Yes you did. You want to hear what happened from my lack of memory.'' He started, and when she nodded he proceeded. ''I was about to take it on, and when it was just a little left you said to me 'just do it already'.''

''Yeah, but I didn't mean that you were gonna do it without one on! I meant it like for you to hurry up!''

''What? So now you're blaming all this on me, it wasn't just you that was drunk, sweetheart.''

''So now you're playing mister obvious, huh? You could've stopped you know.''

''Oh, so you didn't feel that I wasn't wearing a condom, you think that I was wearing the thinest condom ever invented, I mean how could you not feel that, was your vagina drunk too?''

''You're unbelievable..'' Courtney suddenly said, not wanting to fight anymore over this stupid, who did what theme. As she said this, she felt sad actually. Sad that he really didn't want to try to be nice in any kind of way.

She then took on her coat, and started to walk fast out of there without him following. But boy, was he a fast one.

''Courtney wait, I'm sorry.'' He yelled after her, as he tried to catch up with her. She didn't care at this moment what he thought of her being pregnant, she just wanted to get out of there and fast. Until, she felt a hand wrap around her wrist making her stop, as she suddenly was brought back and was now facing who she tried to run away from.

''I'm sorry, Courtney. I really am, I don't know what happened in there.'' He truly said to her. But would she take it.

''Yeah, yeah. Can you let me go now.'' She said, as he saw how close they were he did, and she took a few steps back. She was about to walk away when she hear a few words come out of his mouth.

''I want to make this work.'' He suddenly said out of the blue, shocking her.

''What?'' Was all she could say, then she heard footsteps coming towards her.

''Yeah? Why can't we, right.''

She stood there speechless, but finally she turned around and fell onto him embracing him with a hug. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and smiled a bit when she whispered to him, ''thank you.''

**A/N:**

**Not the best I could come up with though, lol. **

**Okay, so I have been away for along time, and now I feel like nobody's reading my story, just a feeling, but if you are and do really care about this story and don't want me to stop writing on it, please do tell me, if its on PM messages or at the reviews, then I can work more on it if you guys would like that? :)**

**So, now, I can finally focus on my school work for a bit, it's allooooot! Gad, I hate school sometimes ;( **


	6. Chapter 6: Emotions and Feelings

''Yeah, Ma. I'll come by later, don't worry.'' Duncan assured his mom, as he was on his way driving to his parents house that were one hour away from where he lived.

_''And, don't be late. Cause I'm working early tomorrow, and I need my sleep.'' _His mom informed him, from the other side of the line.

''Yeah, I know. See ya later tonight.'' He told her, right about to hang up when he heard his mother say something. ''_Bye, drive carefully. I love you, sweetie.'' _Why'd she always have to say that.

''Yeah, love you too.'' He slowly said, feeling a little embarrassed to say this to his mom when he was in his late twenties. He hung up, and started the drive forward.

He drove at the empty highway road, while he drummed his fingers at the wheel to the beat of the music on the radio. When suddenly his phone started to ring again.

_''Um, hi. Can you come by for a second, I'm not feeling so good.'' _

That was Courtney's voice. And he couldn't actually believe what she just asked him. A few days ago when they had this fight at the restaurant she seemed to hate him, but now she wanted him by her side.

''I'm actually on my way to my parents house, but I guess I can come by for a bit.'' He answered, suddenly hearing the sound of relief.

_''Thanks.'' _Then she hung up, leaving only beeping noises left on his phone.

He drove over to Bridgette and Geoff's house, where he had been a couple of times since he knew Geoff. He parked in the drive way, where he saw no cars standing. Then he went over to knock on the door, and a tired looking Courtney appeared in the doorway smiling at him. Or she tried to smile.

''Hey, you're here.'' She said with a low voice, he clearly didn't expect any of this from her. Not now, not ever.

''Well, yeah. Where's Geoff and Bridgette?'' He asked, as he went inside.

''Oh, they are at a friends house with their kid.''

There was a awkward silence between them, a small needle could've been dropped and you would've heard the sound of it's landing.

Suddenly something out of nowhere happened. Courtney went fast forward towards him, and wrapped her arms around his torso, burying her face into his chest. This caught Duncan off guard, but he still managed to recall what happened, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

''I'm sorry, it's just.. I don't know.. I guess I'm getting all emotional and what not.'' Courtney said, with a trembling voice.

''That's just the hormones.'' Duncan assured her. He knew that pregnant women got all emotional and mad and stuff.

''Am I even ready to be pregnant, I mean, I'm pregnant..'' She stopped, then got going again ''with a guy, I don't even know!'' This made her cry even more.

Duncan found this hopeless, so he decided to pick her up and carry her over to the couch. He bent a little down, took a grab of her thighs and lifted her up bridal style. Courtney didn't seem to really mind, she actually brought her hands up, and wrapped them around his neck.

When he was in the living room he laid her down, and sat besides her.

''Why are you still even here? Why are you actually trying to make this work?'' She yelled at him, feeling pretty pissed of. She was now crossing her arms over her chest, looking at him with a deadly look waiting for an answer.

''Well, if you really want to know..'' He started, looking over at her. She nodded at him, and he continued. ''At first when I saw you, I found you as this hot, sexy girl who wanted to have a one night stand, well. Apparently we did have one, but.. After that and in the morning I started to think of you as maybe another human being, y'know.''

Courtney didn't look pleased with the words he used, but let it slide and waited for the rest to come.

''I was thinking like 'maybe she's interested in me' and stuff like that. But, it didn't really seem like it. And honestly that night you called, me and my buddies thoughts you wanted.. Let me just say, more of the good stuff.'' He laughed a bit, but that only got him a hit in the shoulder.

''Okay, what I'm trying to say is that it was totally unexpected that you told me you were pregnant. And if you want to know why I stayed it's because I like you, okay.'' Saying all this cheesy stuff, made Duncan sick to his stomach, but it didn't look like Courtney thought so.

''Even though you said some pretty stupid material in your ''speech'', I liked the sweet stuff you said too.'' She told him, now smiling.

They sat a bit in silence, enjoying each others company. Having instant eye contact the whole time. Suddenly Courtney started to lean more in and closer to him. He knew what she was planning to do, so he leaned in also, closing his eyes. But as he felt a pair of lips hit him, it wasn't where he wanted them to be.

She had kissed him on the cheek, now leaning back again.

''We'll wait with the love affection on each other.'' She said, mocking him.

''From now on just hugs and cheek kisses.'' This time she laughed at what she told him, but meant it seriously. She thought it was funny to see him get angry over not having a love relationship.

''So, are we in a relationship now or?'' Duncan asked, not being sure of what they had together.

''I think so, well if you want to of course.'' She said, bending it two ways on his question.

''I kind of think it would be a great idea.''

''Of course you would think that, Duncan.''

They once again sat there, with no words filling the air. Duncan took his iPhone out of his pocket, looking at the time. Wow, the time went faster then he thought.

''Well, I think I need to get going. Don't want to get my mom all pissed at me for coming late.'' He got up and walked over to the door.

''See you later then.'' He said, looking over at Courtney who had walked up besides him, and already had her arms around him, giving him a warming hug. She moved her lips up to his ear. He could feel the warm breath hit his skin.

As seconds past, Courtney whispered in his ear. ''I like you, too.''

Then she let go, locking the door behind him. Did he just hear right, or did he day dream that?

No, it must've been real…

**At his mom's house**

He stepped out of the car, locking it behind him. Walking with slow, heavy steps. Not really wanting to go in there having this conversation with his mom. She just got all over dramatic and stuff. Maybe he should just leave again, and pretend he didn't take this long ride to his once childhood house..

Oh, no. Too late-

''Sweetie pie!'' A over excited scream came from his mother, who was already standing on the staircase and approached him with a huge hug, almost knocking him down. Damn, she was strong.

''Yeah. Mom. You can let. Go now..'' He tried to say, cause of being completely brought out of air as his mother hugged him with a tight grip.

''Sorry, I'm just so happy to see my little, widdle, baby boy.'' She gushed, as she walked inside with him following.

''Mom..'' He whined, ''I'm not five anymore y'know.''

''Aw, I know sweetie.'' She smiled at him, then walked into the kitchen to get the lasagna ready. A few minutes later she put it in the oven and went over to Duncan, who sat at the dinner table.

''Wow, this dish is gonna be good.'' He let out, due to his love for lasagna.

''Ah, ah. None for you, until you've told me what happened.'' She sternly told him, now sitting down besides him in a chair.

''It's nothing mom, I was just a little.. drunk..''

While he said this, his mother gasped ''Duncan! What did I tell you about drinking to much alcohol!'' She lightly slapped his head, making him whine and take his hand up to the place where she hit him.

''Who is this girl anyways?'' She asked, but got a shocked look on her face as she said, ''it isn't one of those girls who dress in almost their underwear, when they go out is it?''

Duncan just laughed at his mothers sudden question, and was not trying to explain the situation to her.

''No, mom. Not at all. She actually is a friend of Bridgette. You know, Geoff's girlfriend.'' He said while looking at his mom's face expression.

''Ah, I remember now. That girl is a sweetie isn't she?'' She gushed, making Duncan roll his eyes.

''Yeah..'' He answered her, not seeming to interested.

''So, are you two dating?'' She asked, not knowing anything that previously happened to them, she didn't know that he meet her just a few days ago and she certainly didn't know that she was pregnant.

''Yeah, you could put it that way.'' He swiftly said to her, not dragging any of the negative in.

''Well, you should bring her over for dinner someday, so I could meet her.'' She said, while smiling at her son, who was both shocked and not prepared for her to ask that.

''Um, yeah. I'll ask her.. That..'' He paused, then seeing the lasagna finally done and hit the table with hot air coming from it.

''Boys, dinner time!'' His mother yelled, standing in the staircase. Suddenly you could hear loud bumping footsteps coming from the stairs, and as it finale stopped his two younger brothers came in sitting down, and after that came a third one that was two years older then Duncan was.

''Hey Duncan, long time no see.'' Damian told him, high-fiving him. He was the oldest of them all.

''Yeah, we should do this more often.'' Duncan said, making his mother look up.

''You know what guys, Duncan's got a new girl he would like to introduce to us next week.'' She told them with a huge grin on her face. Oh, god. Here we go again..

**A/N:**

**This had nothing to do with the movie, I just thought it would fit in though.**

**What do you guys think of this chapter? **

**You already know that I love getting reviews and comebacks from you, but hey. Who doesn't right? **

**See you next time, hopefully it won't be long till then, like it was now ! **


	7. Chapte 7: New beginnings

**AN:**

**Hey!**

**it has been an awful long time since I last updated on this story. And to those of you who have been following it up, I have to say I'm sorry about that. But here's a new little treat for you. **

**Hope some of you are still reading this, and if you are I'll come around again and write it to the very end! **

**Enjoy!**

It had been a few days since Duncan had been back home at the apartment. He thought about not going also, but hello, it's his home. He can't ignore that fact, and he can't ignore them either. He would just have to tell them.

''Guys, I'm back.'' He yelled at them, as he came barging through the door waiting for them to appear.

Then all of a sudden Owen came in with no clothes on, then stumbling on a soda can which made him fall and hit the ground with a loud bang, smashing his manhood.

''Hey, man! Cover up!'' Duncan told him, covering his eyes with his hand.

''Sorry, It's not my fault I've got a smoking hot babe in my room, that want's me to be naked all the time.'' Owen told him, still lying on the floor.

''Dude, that's awesome.'' He high-fived him, letting him know.

''Duncan, where have you been man? It's been like two days.'' Trent said, walking towards him giving him a bro hug sitting down on the couch.

''Well, as you all know I banged this hot chick a long time ago..'' Duncan told them, sitting down in a chair near by.

''And.. You banged her again?'' Trent hopefully said.

''That's not the deal here.'' He groaned and hit his head with his hand lightly. ''She's actually pregnant.''

There was silence.

They looked at him with wide eyes.

DJ was the first one to finally talk. ''Is this a joke?''

''Yeah DJ, totally. Because why not? Telling you I knocked up a girl, no big deal.'' He sarcastically said, rolling his eyes at them all.

''You are fucked, dude.'' It was now Harold's voice that came across the room.

Duncan put his face in his hands and groaned again. ''I am.''

''Well, now that we know that let's get back to work.'' Owen took the remote and pressed the play button to the television, getting his note pad out.

''That's it?'' Duncan raised an eyebrow at them.

''What else do you want from us?'' Owen didn't look up from his note pad.

''Nevermind.'' He shook his head and walked out the door he just entered a few moments ago.

_Friends? As if they were his friends not supporting him. Not even with words. Oh well, their loss. _

He returned to his car and sat down in the drivers seat checking his phone.

_No messages. No calls. _

He sighed and started the engine, driving off. ''_Maybe I could drive to Courtney, wait no. That would be stupid. Wouldn't it? No, I'm driving there. Better make this a left turn if I want to get there. Not straight ahead. Left, left, left.'' _He had a fight with himself inside his head. ''_This is stupid, of course she would be glad to see me. The guy that knocked her up and doesn't care. Great.''_ He focused on the road and as he was about to turn left he went straight. ''_Damn, I missed it. Why can't I get myself to drive there. I'm never like this. I avoid situations like this.'' _

After half an hour of talking to himself, he finally drove the right way over to where she was staying. Her friends house. Man, this was a huge house.

He parked the car in the drive way and stepped outside, locking his car. His footsteps were slow as he walked towards the door, suddenly someone came outside.

''Duncan? What are you doing here?'' It was Geoff, his old friend.

''Gah- Hey.'' He got startled as he came out. ''Just.. Visiting Courtney I guess.''

''Oh, she's been an emotional mess since you last saw her. What did you do?'' He had a trash bag with him which he threw away in a dumpster a few feet from the house.

''Bridgette didn't tell you?'' He leaned against the door frame.

''No, what's up?'' Geoff came back up and looked at him.

''Well, it's kind of funny story.'' He laughed, but stopped as he noticed Geoff's serious face. ''Okay.. Not that funny. Remember that night we went out with the girls? Courtney and I apparently went home together..''

''And..? You blew her off?'' He asked, not really sure of the situation.

''No..'' He trailed off. ''I actually got her pregnant.''

Silence.

''Wow.. So, that's why she's been so-'' He stopped. ''Congratulations I guess.''

''Thanks.. Man.'' He returned, just as awkwardly.

He walked inside, wanting to avoid the situation with Geoff following behind. In the living room Bridgette and Courtney were sitting in the sofa watching TV together. But as she saw him she shot straight up from her seat.

''Duncan?''

''Hey-'' He scratched the back of his head. ''I wondered if you. Would. Like to have dinner with me?''

She looked back at Bridgette who smiled at her in return. Then she looked back at Duncan with a raised eyebrow before saying. ''Sure.. Let me get dressed first.''

He walked over to the other sofa across from the other, sitting down.

''Finally you're back.'' Bridgette said. ''Maybe you could make this work.''

''And you think I'm not capable of doing so?'' His gaze meet hers.

''I didn't say that I just-'' She looked away before resting her hands on her thighs and turning back to him. ''I'm worried you can't commit one hundred percent.''

''Don't worry Bridgette, he can if he wants to. Right Duncan? I know this fellow.'' He sat down besides her and draped an arm around her shoulder.

''Yeah.. Time will show right?'' He laughed nervously.

''I'm ready.'' Courtney walked in. She was dressed in jeans and a white patterned top. ''See you later.'' She smiled at the couple sitting in the sofa.

Duncan got up and walked beside her as they exited the house.

''You look nice.'' He told her as they walked to the car.

''So do you.'' She looked at him and then sat down into the passenger seat. ''I'm pretty sure I'll blow out soon though.. These clothes won't hold for long.'' She sighed.

''Don't worry, it will be fine.'' His hand reached for hers, and as she looked at him he quickly took it back, placing both of them on the steering wheel. ''So, where to?''

It was a nice restaurant. Not all classy and rich man designed. But good enough for her apparently.

''I'm surprised you could even afford this.'' She gave him a smug smile as she took her first bite of the meal they were served.

''I'm not all broke you know.'' He smirked. ''That site makes some good money.''

''You should get a real job.'' She pointed her fork at him.

_Oh man, not again. _

''Have you told your parents yet?'' He suddenly asked, moving on to another question.

She seemed shocked by this. ''No..'' And ashamed.

''Well, why not?''

''Because it's non of your business, that's what.'' She didn't look at him. ''I bet you haven't even told yours-''

He stopped her right away. ''I actually have. Not the pregnant thing. Just.. That you are my girlfriend.''

''I am your girlfriend?'' She seemed to stab the food on her plate harder and harder.

''Well.. Yeah? Wasn't that what we talked about?'' He raised an eyebrow.

''Yeah, of course. I just didn't think you'd actually do it. I mean, stay with a bossy, preppy girl like me.'' She let go of the fork. ''It's just not my thing you know.. Relationships. I've never been that girlfriend type.''

''Hey, don't worry. I like you.'' He smiled at her.

''Did you really just say that?'' She raised an eyebrow and looked down. ''Because.. As weird as it sounds, I think I may like you too.''

He looked amused. ''That's cool.''

''Now, I wanted you to know that we have a doctors appointment tomorrow at 12. Don't forget and for god's sake don't be late.'' She said trying to be serious, but smiled slightly as she thought of what he told her.

''Don't worry. I'll make it.'' He smirked and took the last piece of food into his mouth.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

''What the hell?'' Duncan woke up and looked at his phone.

_Shit. _

Several calls from Courtney and text messages.

_11:30 Courtney: I'm at the hospital, where are you? _

_11:40 Courtney: Duncan, I was serious about the appointment last night. _

_1 missed call. _

_11:45 Courtney: Why aren't you picking up?! _

_2 missed calls. _

_11:55 Courtney: COME TO THE HOSPITAL IMMEDIATELY! _

_4 missed calls. _

It was now 12:05.

He quickly jumped out of the bed and threw on a shirt as he made his way out the door and outside to the car. It took 15 minutes to drive to the hospital.

He quickly parked the car and ran inside to the receptionist. ''Courtney. Garcia. Which room. is the appointment in?'' He said in between breaths.

She pointed towards a door across the hall, and he proceeded his run and didn't even bother to knock as he entered.

''Duncan.'' She said with a gasp of surprise as he stood there. Now she wasn't angry or anything. She had tears in her eyes. And when he looked at the screen with the appearance of their baby he went speechless. He slowly came towards her with his eyes on the screen.

She was lying in a chair, as the doctor slid the device over her stomach slowly, doing the ultrasound.

''It's beautiful, right?'' She looked up at him.

He nodded, his eyes still on the scene.

''Would you like to know the sex of the baby?'' The doctor spoke.

''Yes.''

''No.''

They both said at once. Courtney raised an eyebrow at him. ''Why don't you want to know?''

''I just feel like it would be better as a surprise.''

''Really?'' She bit her lip slightly.

''Well, maybe. Maybe not.'' He responded quickly.

''Maybe you're right.'' She said and looked at the doctor. ''No, thanks.''

''Okay. You can stand up and clean the gel off your stomach now. Paper's right besides you. I'll be back in a second.'' He smiled at them, put the file he read from down at the table and walked out.

She stood up and took the paper as he told her to. As she took a little piece, she noticed it was empty.

''I'll go and get you some more paper.'' Duncan said and went across the room.

''Mhm.'' She nodded and moved her look around the room, and then walked towards the table with the file the doctor left behind. She carefully opened the side of it and tried reading.

''What are you doing?'' He asked suspicious.

''Oh!'' She let go of the paper casually standing there. ''Nothing, just.. Looking around.''

''You were checking weren't you?''

''No! I just wanted to make sure it was okay.'' She was such a bad liar.

''If you want to know that bad, he can tell us you know.''

''As you said. It's better to let it be a surprise.'' She smiled awkwardly walking towards him. ''Now give me that.'' She took the paper from him and wiped her stomach gently pulling her sweater down afterwards.

''If you say so.'' He said.

''Yeah, I really do.'' She responded, not entirely sure herself.

The doctor came in again and sat down in the chair besides his computer. ''Your next appointment will be in two months time, as you are three months pregnant now.'' He hands them some paper work.

''Thank you.'' She smiled and turned towards Duncan. ''Let's go.''

He opened the door and walked out of the room with her. He looked down and as they were making their way out and grabbed her hand intertwining it in his. It was their first actual time revealing their affection in front of a lot of people, and he was okay with it. She took it well also as she didn't pull away, but gave it a little squeeze.

''My mom wanted to meet you..'' He spoke as they were outside.

Her eyes brightened. ''That.. Sounds nice.'' She smiled.

''It does? You don't have to if you don't wan-'' He was stopped a finger to his mouth.

She then removed her finger and replaced it with her lips as she placed her hand on his cheek. She pulled away after a few seconds, looking at his reaction. ''Just trying it out.'' She smirked and walked away in the direction towards her car, letting him stand there confused.

''Does that mean you'll come?'' He shouted after her.

''I'll call you.'' She yelled back and sat inside the car.

He stood there, satisfied. He could at least bring good news to his mom now.

_Oh shit._

He almost forgot he had to tell her about the pregnancy.

This will end badly.


	8. Chapter 8: Meeting the parents part 1

**AN: **

**I haven't been paying attention to this story in a long while, but now I had to write another chapter for you all, since it was so long ago I updated. **

**Enjoy the new chapter. **

_''Duncan, dear. Are you two coming over tonight?'' _

_''Yes, mom.'' He sighed. _

Was this a good idea? Well, they had to meet eventually.

_''We'll be over at 8.'' He told her. _

_''Alright sweety. What do you think she wants to eat? Does she like beef? Or no, maybe I'll make my special casserole-'' _

_She was way too excited. _

_''She's fine with anything, seriously. Talk to you later.'' _He then pushed the end button on the call, he just couldn't handle more of the ''how she was so excited'' talk.

Just as he ended the call with his mother he dialed a new number.

''Courtney speaking.'' She picked up after the third ring, like she expected him to call.

''Are you torturing me in some kind of way?'' He chuckled.

''What on earth are you talking about?''

She was at home. Or as close to a home as she could get, seeing as she lived with Bridgette. She was sitting in the bath tub with lit candles around her. She was hoping to get some time to relax and be alone. She certainly was wrong.

''You were supposed to call and-'' He was stopped as she sighed into the phone. ''Can we please talk about this another time, I'm trying to relax with a bath at the moment..''

He raised an eyebrow and smirked to himself. ''Well, you better get ready. Dinner at my folks place in an hour.''

There was silence.

''SHIT. What the hell! You couldn't have told me before, what the hell is wrong with you?! I swear I will-'' Her rant went on for a good couple of minutes before she agreed that he would come and pick her up in a while.

''Alright, alright. I'll see you in a bit.'' He was still smirking.

''Yeah, you will you inconsiderate bastard.'' She hung up.

Wow. These hormones of hers were really getting out of control. He knew she had an attitude but gee this woman was feisty.

He was inside his room and apparently he'd been sleeping all day. He jumped off the bed and went outside into the hall, opening the door leading to the bathroom only to find Owen naked shaving his private parts.

''DUDE- Not cool!'' Duncan covered his eyes immediately.

''Well, excuse me for trying to look decent.'' He didn't care to move or do anything about it.

''Since WHEN do you care about being decent?'' He groaned and walked inside anyways.

Owen shrugged and Duncan went over to the sink pushing him away.

''I have to pick up Courtney soon, so move.'' He washed his face with cold water and found a towel near by taking it.

Owen found a pair of boxers and put them on. ''Again? You have been hung up on that chick for a long time now.''

Duncan rolled his eyes. ''If you haven't noticed, she's pregnant.'' It was more of a mocking answer.

''And? You're going to waist your life on this, do you really want to be a 'sit at home with my baby can't go out and party dad'?''

When he mentioned it like that it actually did sound horrifying, Duncan though. He never wanted to settle like this, not at this moment. What was he getting himself into really.

''Fuck off.'' Was all he could think of saying in the time of great confusion.

''Have fun with the thought of never getting to sleep with someone else again.'' It was Harold that suddenly appeared in the doorway.

''Seriously guys. Fuck. Off.'' He stormed off to get dressed in his usual jeans and t-shirt.

''He's so cute when he's mad.''

He then heard them laugh and nag on about him.

He walked back in the hall and towards the living room, and no surprise, there was Trent and DJ passed out on the couch and floor. ''Please tell me you at least did some work yesterday.'' Duncan pleaded.

Trent groaned and opened one eye. ''Relax, there's plenty of material already.'' He then clutched his head. ''My head hurts so bad. Man, yesterday was epic. There were like so many girls here.'' He laughed to himself.

''And you didn't tell me?'' Duncan sighed and walked over to the door.

''Thought you were busy with that girl… Cindy, was it?'' Trent responded.

''It's Courtney, and stop assuming. I'm free whenever I want to.'' The door slammed shut after him and he went straight towards the car in great anger.

He parked the car outside Bridgette's house and honked the horn. She became visible in the window as she looked outside, and then the door opened.

She was wearing black jeans and a grey top that made her stomach pop out a bit. Her hair was put up into a pony tail.

She entered his car with a smile. ''Hey, I wasn't sure on what to wear, you know, if I wear something else it might be even more visible with my stomach and all even though it still isn't that visible but you never know it might look big at this point of the pregnancy and I don't know if-''

She was so busy with talking that she didn't notice he was being very quiet.

''Duncan?''

He looked straight ahead and onto the road as he drove.

''Is everything alright?'' She proceeded.

''Everything is splendid.'' He said, but it wasn't what the tone in his voice was suggesting.

''I can tell something is bothering you.'' Her eyes were laid on him and her hands resting against her stomach. ''Tell me.''

He groaned and finally started talking. ''The guys were mocking me for getting a grown up life.''

She raised an eyebrow. ''They are incompetent, weed smoking assholes that only care about themselves and partying.''

Was she really just explaining him at the moment?

''Well, so am I, or I used to be before all of this happened.'' He turned left and it was not long until the arrived at his parents house.

She gasped. ''Excuse me, Mr. Selfish. You made this happened. I didn't ask for this!''

''Oh, please. You threw yourself at me the moment I met you.''

''Says the guy that has no life whatsoever, watches porn for a living, and knocks up a girl he just met because why not? Why the fuck not, Duncan?'' The sarcasm was dripping from her voice.

''Control freak.'' He responded.

''Bastard!''

''No good at all Queen B!''

''Dirtbag!''

They were so caught up in their argument that they did not notice the kid that ran into the street to get his ball back.

Duncan's eyes went from Courtney's and then to the kid in front of them. ''Holy-'' He steered the wheel away from the kid who was standing still, and was in shock. He hit the breaks hard as he could and the car turned and drove past him right in time, and stopped with a thud by the sidewalk. They were both thrown ahead and fell back into their seat as the car stopped.

They sat and stared straight ahead for a while, taking it all in. Duncan turned to his side and saw the kid run away with his ball.

''God damn, that was close.'' He let out a long breath. ''Are you okay?'' He looked at her, she didn't return the look.

''Yeah, yeah… Just a little shaken up.'' She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. ''I'm sorry, this fight was stupid.'' She let out a nervous laugh.

He reached out and touched her shoulder. ''Its okay. I was just.. overreacting.''

''Just drive, your parents must be waiting.'' She told him.

He did as he was told and drove ahead.

It took a good ten minutes before they reached his parents house. He parked the car outside and looked over at her.

''Are you sure you're fine?'' He asked again.

She took of her seatbelt and opened the door. ''Come on, let's just get this over with.''

He sighed and followed her up to the door step.

He reached out and knocked on the door, and only seconds after his mother appeared in the doorway.

''Duncan!'' She swung her arms around him in a hug. ''Sweetie, it's been so long!''

He patted her back and let go. ''Hey, I know.'' He then looked over at Courtney. ''Mom, this is Courtney. Courtney, this is my mom.''

His mom's eyes lit up and she looked speechless. ''I never knew he could bring a girl like you home..''

Courtney stiffened and didn't know what to say.

''You look wonderful dear!'' She moved in and hugged her as well. ''He's always brought home girls that are more… His type… Which I haven't had a lot of interest in.'' She then let go and smiled at her. ''But I mean, this goes over all expectations. Your father will be so proud.'' She looked at Duncan as she mentioned the last bit.

Courtney gave her a weak smile. ''Um, thanks. Mrs-''

''Oh, just call me Susan, dear.'' She interrupted. ''Well, come in you guys. There's no point in standing out here freezing, now is it?'' She walked inside and yelled out. ''Robert, they're here!''

They proceeded by taking off their shoes and jackets. ''I like your mom.'' Courtney turns and smiles at him. ''Is she on some kind of happy pills or something?''

He chuckled. ''I wonder that myself, sometimes.''

They walked inside the living room and all eyes were on them.

Duncan's dad didn't say anything, he was speechless and his jaw looked like it had dropped to the floor. ''Is this.. The girlfriend you were talking about?'' He immediately stood up.

''Yes, dad. Believe me now?'' He rolled his eyes.

''Well, I-'' He started and reached his hand out to shake hers. ''I never thought he would bring home such a beautiful girl, that's all.''

Courtney felt her face getting hotter at the moment. ''Oh.. Thanks.'' She shook his hand.

Then there was a voice across the room that spoke. ''He's never brought anyone home. Unless you count those other slags you've had over the years.'' It was his younger brother who sat in the couch smirking as he made the comment.

''Dylan! We have a guest!'' Susan snapped and sighed looking over at Courtney. ''I'm so sorry, he usually isn't like this.'' She explained, looking flustered.

''It's fine, don't worry.'' Courtney said, reassuringly. ''I've had a few cousins that acted the same.''

''Oh, what about siblings?'' Susan asked curiously.

''I'm an only child.'' She said, then there was silence.

''Well, at least you grew up to be a great woman.'' His mother said to break the silence and walked across the living room. ''Dinner is ready, are you all coming?''

His dad took off his glasses and stood up following, and his brother Dylan followed behind, leaving the two alone.

''Yeah. So, that's my family. I still have two other brothers who aren't home though, but you wouldn't have cared.'' He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and walked with her towards the kitchen.

''They seem nice..'' She smiled at him. ''And I never thought you had loads of brothers.''

''I do, and they're dicks.'' He responded. ''Just imagine us all growing up together, four boys under one roof with a stressed out mom and a dad that works all the time.''

She frowned. ''I can only imagine.''

They walked into another room where there was a large table lined up with food and plates. Courtney sat down in a chair at the middle of the table and Duncan sat down beside her. Dylan and his father were sitting on the other side, and his mother came in from the kitchen with the last bowl which contained potatoes, she put it on the table. ''Dig in.'' She smiled, and sat down at the end besides Duncan.

They served themselves, and after a while of eating, talking and laughing, Duncan thought of delivering the news about them.

''This is really good, Susan.'' Courtney said, after taking another bite.

''Thank you, dear.'' She smiled at her.

''Mom.'' Duncan suddenly interrupted. Which made everyone stare at him, even Courtney. ''..And dad. And Dylan.''

They looked at him, not moving.

''I have some news to tell you.''

His mother smiled. ''What is it? Did you get the job you interviewed for?''

He laughed nervously. ''No. No. Nothing like that.''

''Then what? Tell us.'' His fathers voice was stern. Duncan was kind of regretting telling them.

''Uhm.. The situation is. That-'' He scratched his head.

Courtney was frowning at him again, not sure if it sounded right coming out at this very moment.

''Did you crash your car again?'' It was his fathers voice. ''I swear. If that's the case I will-'' But Duncan stopped him right in his tracks by yelling out. ''Courtney's pregnant!''

His mom dropped the fork on her plate, letting it be the only sound that appeared after his announcement.

Courtney sunk down in her chair, still looking at Duncan who didn't seem to realize he just shouted that out loud.

''Are you shitting me?''

''Robert!'' Susan gasped and stared at him.

''The boy can't even take care of himself! How is he supposed to take care of a baby?'' He stood up and stormed off, out of the dining room.

His mom sighed and looked at them. ''Don't worry about him. He'll come around.'' She smiled. ''This is great, I think you'll be great parents.''

''Thanks…'' Courtney's voice was low, she was really embarrassed by his fathers outrage, even if it wasn't directly towards her.

Dylan was smirking in his chair, trying to hold in his laughter.

''Shut it, you little dwarf.'' Duncan pointed at him.


End file.
